Nada es imposible
by Heka Granger
Summary: Es mi segundo fic. Trata sobre Lily y James: una posible manera de enamorarse...
1. Capitulo 1: En el Expreso de Hogwarts

**Disclairmer: **Los nombres que os suenen son de Rowling. Los que no, son personajes inventados por una servidora.

**CAPITULO 1: En el Expreso de Hogwarts **"_Tenia que reconocerlo. Le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo"_

Cuando Lily atravesó la barrera del Andén 9 y tres cuartos solo faltaban dos minutos para que el expreso de Hogwarts arrancara. Lily pensó que probablemente se debería a los 17 abrazos, seguramente uno por cada año que cumplía en noviembre, que su madre le había dado antes de salir de casa.

La chica tuvo que recorrer los pasillos ya llenos con su baúl y la jaula de su lechuza Mara buscando a Jack y a Sarah, sus mejores amigos. Al fin, al pasar junto al último vagón escucho sus voces. Entro jadeando sin poder decir ni hola.

-Hola Lily, ya pensábamos que no venias. ¿Qué tal el verano?- pregunto Sarah, una chica rubia de ojos claros.

-Solo regular.- contesto la chica mientras Jack la ayudaba a colocar el baúl en el portaequipajes y a Mara junto a Rocky, el gato de Sarah.

-¿Y eso?- pregunto Jack, un chico bastante guapo de pelo y ojos oscuros.

-Hace un par de semanas mi madre fue a despertarme y encontró el profeta sobre el escritorio. Desgraciadamente fue el día en el que salio publicada en primera pagina la lista de todos los asesinados por Quien- Vosotros- Sabéis hasta la fecha. Ni que decir tiene que se asusto, hizo preguntas e incluso no quería dejarme volver. Menos mal que mi padre la hizo entrar en razón.

-Que mal rollo…- murmuro Jack.- Menos mal que mis padres trabajan en el ministerio y yo no tengo ese problema.

-Ya pero los míos no saben ni lo que es un mortifago. Y a todo esto, eso no es lo peor…- continuo Lily con tono misterioso y los ojos muy abiertos. Sus amigos la miraron: el con interés, ella asustada.- Lo peor es que el novio de mi hermana ha sido presentado oficialmente a la familia y ¡se van a casar!

Sarah hizo una mueca de asco.

-¿Tu hermana¿Tu hermana se casa y nosotras a dos velas? Esto esta mal. Algo no cuadra.

Lily se rió apartándose el rojo cabello de la cara.

-Créeme, no te cambiarias por ella. Ella y su novio son tal para cual. Puso aun más mala cara que Petunia la primera vez que vio mi varita.

Sus amigos se rieron.

-Piensa en el lado positivo.- dijo el.- Si se casa antes que tu, podrás quedarte con la habitación mas grande, que la tuya tiene incluso tablas sueltas.

-¡Por mi como si duermo en la alacena con las arañas! Yo no quiero a ese plasta como cuñado.- replico cruzándose de brazos. Sarah se rió.

-Si es que en el fondo quieres a tu hermana.

Lily iba a responder que eso nunca lo sabría puesto que no practicaba submarinismo cuando la puerta del compartimento se abrió. Era Remus Lupin.

-Hola chicos.- saludo al entrar. Sarah y Jack devolvieron el saludo.- ¡Hombre Lily! Ya pensaba que no habías venido este curso…

La pelirroja se llevo la mano a la frente.

-¡Que soy prefecta!- Lupin se rió.

-Pues si. Pensaba que después de 3 años lo tenías asumido.

-Uy, lo siento Remus.- dijo levantándose.- Nos vemos luego chicos.

-La insignia.- murmuro Lupin.

-¡Ah si!- dijo rebuscando en el baúl. Le costo unos cinco minutos encontrarla y salir al pasillo acompañada del chico.

-Anda que a ti te hizo ilusión lo de ser prefecta.- dijo el apartándose el cabellos de los ojos.

-No tanta como a ti, Remus.- replico ella mientras apartaba a dos niños de primero que peleaban. Lily suspiro.- Míralos. Seguramente uno ira a Gryffindor y el otro a Slytherin.

-Seguramente. Recuerdo que el viaje en tren de primero, ya se pelearon Sirius y Snape. Y a todo esto, vamos un momento a mi compartimento que tengo que coger pasta.

Lily hizo una mueca. Preferiría estar en la cámara de los secretos de Slytherin de la leyenda que en ese compartimento, pero como no sabia si existía ni como se entraba, no le quedo otra opción. La causa por la que prefería la compañía de una bestia asesina no identificada que estaría encantada de comérsela era uno de los amigos de Remus, James Potter, un chico que le tiraba los trastos desde cuarto curso y que no aceptaba un "Paso de ti, Potter" como respuesta. Había que reconocer que el chico era guapo, con su pelo azabache siempre despeinado y sus grandes ojos oscuros. Hasta las gafas le sentaban bien. Pero por otro lado, era un engreído estúpido cuyas palabras exactas para invitarla a salir por primera vez fueron "Tienes suerte de que me encanten las pelirrojas".

Lupin pareció adivinar lo que pensaba.

-No te preocupes, las cosas van a cambiar este año.- dijo sonriendo cuando llegaron al compartimento. Lily iba a preguntarle a que se refería pero el entro, y ella se quedo esperándole en la puerta

-Evans¿ya ni saludas?

Ella se volvió. Era Sirius Black el que había hablado. Era moreno y con ojos azules. El guapo oficial de Hogwarts. Contrastaba mucho con el chico que estaba sentado a su lado: bajito, con ojos pequeños y poco pelo. Se llamaba Peter.

Lily miro alrededor. No había nadie más en el compartimento. Abrió la boca para preguntar pero se lo pensó mejor. Lo único que le faltaba a Potter era que sus amigos le contaran que había preguntado por el. Entonces fijo que le pediría matrimonio por los pasillos.

Cuando Remus termino de coger lo que necesitaba, dieron juntos otra vuelta mas por los pasillos y luego se fueron cada uno a su compartimento dejando el tren en manos de los Ravenclaw. Cuando Lily llego, solo estaba Jack.

-¿Dónde esta Sarah?- pregunto mientras se sentaba. Cuando el iba a responder la puerta se abrió y entro su amiga.

-Aquí.- contesto el.

-¡Lily¡Lily! Tengo una noticia buenísima para ti.- dijo Sarah, sentándose junto a su amiga.- ¡Potter tiene novia!- contó sin que Lily tuviera tiempo de preguntar cual era esa noticia.- ¡Eso significa que dejara de darte la brasa!

Lily sonrió de medio lado. No sabía por que pero no se alegraba. Y la última frase de su amiga, lejos de hacerla sentir mejor, fue lo peor de todo.

-¿Y quien es?- pregunto intentando que su tono de voz sonara despreocupado.

-Eso es lo mejor. ¡Esta con Britney Moon!

Lily abrió tanto sus ojos verdes que parecieron los de un elfo domestico. Si eso era lo mejor¿que seria lo peor? Britney y Lizzie eran las compañeras de habitación de Lily y Sarah. Las dos eran ricas, rubias y con menos neuronas que galeones. Lizzie llevaba un año saliendo con Black y Britney llevaba dos intentándolo con James. Estaba claro que eso de "quien la sigue la consigue" era cierto.

-¿Y tu como te has enterado?- pregunto Jack sorprendido

-Moon lo estaba contando a todas las chicas del baño les interesara o no. Parece que hace un mes fue el cumpleaños de James, la mayoría de edad supongo, y sus abuelos le organizaron una fiesta de estas pijas a las que solo van las familias de sangre pura y con pasta.

-Como la de Moon.- añadió Jack.

-Por supuesto. Ni que decir tiene que yo no fui…- continuo.- Total que dice que estuvieron hablando, bailando, bla, bla, bla, y que mientras paseaban por el jardín a la luz de la luna, la beso.

-Que cursilada por Dios…- dijo Lily a pesar de no haberlo encontrado cursi en absoluto.

-Lo se…- dijo Sarah.- pero a ti lo único que debe importarte es que el tiene novia.

-¿Y a mi eso que me importa?- salto Lily a la defensiva.

Sarah parpadeo sorprendida.

-Porque eso significa que te dejara en paz.

Lily parecía meditarlo.

-Si, tienes razón.- dijo al fin. Lily se acomodo en el asiento recapacitando. Bien pensado era un alivio que ese plasta se echara novia por fin. ¡Ya podría haberlo hecho a los 14! Ahora la dejaría en paz. Pensó en lo que le había contado Sarah… Si se lo hubiera pedido así a ella otro gallo cantaría... Pero eso no importaba. No importaba en absoluto.

-¿Verdad Lily?

Ella salto de su asiento.

-¿Qué decías?

Sus amigos se rieron.

-Nada.- dijo Jack.- Que ya llegamos.

Los tres se levantaron y se pusieron las túnicas. Lily intento ignorar la mirada desconfiada de su amiga mientras se vestía. Cogieron sus baúles y salieron al pasillo con el resto de estudiantes. Todos hablaban de lo mismo.

-Potter y Moon hacen muy buena pareja.

-Dicen que fue en el jardín¡Que bonito!

-¿Pero a Potter no le gustaba Evans?

Eso fue mas de lo que la limitada paciencia de Lily podía soportar. Se abrió paso prácticamente a codazos hasta llegar fuera del tren. Se dirigía a los carruajes sin caballos cuando se detuvo en seco, haciendo chocar a Sarah contra su espalda.

-Lily ¿Qué…?- empezó a preguntar, pero se detuvo al miraren la dirección en que lo hacia su amiga. James y Britney se besaban junto a uno de los carruajes.

Lily cogió su baúl y se dirigió al carruaje mas alejado a ellos que encontró. Tenia que reconocerlo. Le importaba. Le importaba muchísimo.


	2. Capitulo 2: Pociones y Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes que os suenen no son mios sino de Rowling. Los demas si. Espero que os este gustando el fic.

**CAPITULO 2: Pociones y Quidditch **"…_habia elegido el peor momento para empezar a enamorarse de James"_

Lily apenas se había sentado jadeando en el último carruaje de la fila cuando oyó a sus amigos y a Katie, la hermana pequeña de Sarah abrir la portezuela

-¿Estas bi…?- empezó a decir Jack.- ¡Ay, Sarah!

Lily no pudo dejar de notar la mirada de advertencia de esta hacia su hermana y hacia Jack.

-Chica, la velocidad que puedes llegar a coger.- bromeo Sarah mientras se subía.- Creo que has batido el record de los 100 m. lisos con baúl y lechuza. ¿Crees que existirá?- pregunto a Jack.

-No creo, la verdad. Parece un deporte algo arriesgado, pero a lo mejor Lily lo pone de moda…

Lily tuvo que sonreír ante las bromas de sus amigos.

-¿Qué tal los TIMOS, Katie?- pregunto con la respiración todavía entrecortada.

-Bien. He suspendido Adivinación y Herbologia, pero he sacado una E en Aritmancia y yo lo que quiero es trabajar en Gringotts.

Siguieron hablando de las asignaturas y las notas durante todo el camino, aunque en realidad ellos tres hablaban y Lily fingía escuchar. ¿Por qué se había puesto así? Lo había "odiado" durante tres años. Tres largos años. ¿Y ahora se arrepentía? Intento volver a la conversación de sus amigos, pero ahora hablaban de los Mundiales de Quidditch que tendrían lugar el próximo verano en España. Aunque no existía conversación que aburriera más a Lily, intento prestar toda su atención para no pensar en nada… ni en nadie.

Cinco minutos después los carruajes pararon frente a Hogwarts. Lily suspiro. Un año mas y podría estudiar para ser auror. Entonces podría plantar cara a todos esos que aterrorizaban el mundo mágico. Esos mortifagos…

Entraron al comedor y se sentaron en el extremo de la mesa mas alejado de la mesa de los profesores. Lily alzo la cabeza para mirar sobre las cabezas de sus compañeros de casa. Vio a Dumbledore, el director, a McGonnagall, la jefa de la casa Gryffindor, a la que cada vez le estaban saliendo mas arrugas, a Flitwick, a la joven profesora Sprout y a Slughorn, el profesor de pociones. Este miro a Lily y le sonrió, pero ella hizo una mueca que no se molesto en ocultarle al profesor. Slughorn no le gustaba, discriminaba a los alumnos. Además, cada año estaba mas gordo y con el bigote que se había dejado se parecía cada vez más a una morsa. Lily siguió recorriendo con la mirada la mesa de los profesores. El profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, Peterson, no estaba y su lugar lo ocupaba un hombre de unos 30 años. El lugar de su amigo Hagrid el guardabosques, también estaba vacío. Aun no había cruzado el lago con los de primero.

Lily se había distraído un momento al entrar James en su campo de visión, cuando Dumbledore se levanto y dio la bienvenida a todos.

-¡Bienvenidos, alumnos de Hogwarts!- dijo mientras los alumnos aplaudían.- Tengo una desagradable noticia. Nuestro querido profesor de defensa contra las artes oscuras, el profesor Peterson ha tenido un contratiempo con el lado oscuro y nos ha dejado. Su lugar lo ocupara el señor Alastor Moody.

El hombre se levanto y saludo a todos con una leve inclinación de cabeza. Justo después, Hagrid entro en la sala y ocupo su lugar en la larga mesa a la vez que McGonnagall salía del comedor y entraba cinco minutos con un viejo sombreo en la mano, encabezando una pila de niños de 11 y 12 años bastante asustados. Lily recordó su selección. Le toco justo después de Lucy Eduards y justo antes de Sarah cuyo apellido era Foster. Temblaba como una flor y cuando el sombrero toco su cabeza solo dijo "No hay duda" antes de gritar a los cuatro vientos que era Gryffindor. El resto ya no lo recordaba.

Volvió a la realidad cuando una niña recién seleccionada se sentó a su lado. Lily le sonrió pero la niña parecía decepcionada. Cuando Jack le pregunto que le pasaba, la chica les contó que en su casa se decepcionarían ya que todos eran Slytherin. Sarah comenzó a decirle que ya se alegraría de no se Slytherin, cuando los platos se llenaron de comida y la niña se olvido de sus problemas.

Después de la cena, Remus y Lily eran los encargados de explicar a los de 1º donde tenían que ir. Lily estaba muy callada y solo sonrió cuando la niña con la que había hablado en la mesa paso por su lado hablando con otra niña y la miro.

-¿Algún problema, Lily?- pregunto Remus cuando Lily se sentó en un sillón después de explicarles a las niñas de primero donde estaba su dormitorio.

Ella se sobresalto.

-No, para nada.- contesto forzando una sonrisa.- Todo va bien. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-¿Yo? Por nada, por nada…

-¡LILY!- grito Sara cuando entro en la sala común.- Ah, hola Remus…- dijo bajando notablemente el tono de voz.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Nada, nada… Solo… Solo te buscaba… Venga, vamos a la habitación a deshacer el equipaje.- dijo tirándole del brazo.

-¡Sarah¿No ves que estoy hablando?- dijo Lily muy extrañada por el comportamiento de su amiga.

-Tenéis hasta junio para hablar. Venga, ahora vamos arriba.

Lily miro a Jack y a Katie, que tenían expresiones muy extrañas. Sarah continuaba tirándole del brazo y cuando se dio cuenta estaba junto a la escalera que llevaba al dormitorio de las chicas. Lily iba a preguntar de mala manera de que iba todo aquello cuando la puerta del retrato se abrió y James y Moon entraron pegados por los labios y se sentaron en el sillón que había ocupado Lily hacia un momento. La chica tardo unos cinco segundos en reaccionar y cuando lo hizo, miro a sus amigos.

-No seria por esto por lo que queríais arrastrarme a la habitación…

-Hombre, hasta allí fijo que no llegaban.- razono Katie. Los demás solo asintieron.

-Pues no veo el motivo.- dijo mientras subía la escalera acompañada de las dos chicas.- No me importa en absoluto.

Por supuesto Lily era consciente de que podía mentirle a sus amigas pero no a si misma. Había sentido deseos de coger a Moon por los pelos y sacarle los ojos, pero evidentemente no lo había hecho. Primero porque podrían castigarla y segundo porque se iba a notar demasiado que había elegido el peor momento para empezar a enamorarse de James.

Pero a Lily le quedaba sufrimiento para rato. Britney se paso la noche contándole a Lizzie y por extensión a Sarah y a Lily, todos los detalles de su relación con James, desde lo bien que bailaba el vals hasta lo bien que besaba, pasando por la lista de todos los regalos que le había hecho. Lily sentía que le iba a estallar la cabeza y sentía mas ganas que nunca de hechizarla cuando Sarah le grito que o se callaba o la dejaba sin voz.

Lily le dio las gracias para sus adentros mientras se quedaba dormida.

………………………………………………………………………………..

Por poco llego tarde a la primera clase del día, pociones. Había dormido muy mal, soñando que era la dama de honor en la boda de James y Britney, llevando un vestido rosa con flores y volantes.

Lily llego a la mazmorra antes que el profesor, pero los alumnos ya estaban sentados, así que busco con la mirada a Jack, ya que Sarah no cursaba pociones, pero se lo encontró sentado con Lydia, una Ravenclaw que estaba loca por el. Jack le pido ayuda con la mirada. Resultaba evidente que Lydia se había sentado en el sitio que Jack le guardaba a ella, pero esta ignoro su mirada de auxilio, sonrió y siguió buscando sitio con la mirada. Lo encontró junto a Remus… justo delante de James.

Se acerco con toda la tranquilidad del mundo.

-¿Esta ocupado, Remus?- pregunto con suavidad apartando la silla.

-No. Siéntate, Lily.

-Evans¿se te han pegado las sabanas?- pregunto Sirius, en tono burlón.

-Pues si Black.- contesto ella sin volverse.- Resulta que una compañera de habitación no me ha dejado dormir porque no paraba de hablar sobre algo que según ella era interesante.

Remus sonrió. Sirius iba a responder cuando Slughorn entro en la mazmorra y se hizo el silencio. Fue una clase exactamente igual que las de los años anteriores: Slughorn hacia la pelota a algunos mientras ni siquiera se sabía el nombre de otros.

-Bien Jason. Tu veritaserum esta perfecto.

-Me llamo James.- dijo el chico ofendido, pero el profesor ya se iba.

Lily sonrió. Aunque a James le molestaba que hubiera una sola persona en Hogwarts que no supiera su nombre, por una vez a ella no le molesto esa desagradable costumbre del profesor.

……………………………………………………………

Pasaron los días. A las chicas de 7º curso de Gryffindor solo les faltaba saber la talla de calzoncillos de James para saberlo todo sobre el, cuando en realidad lo único importante que había dicho era que los mortifagos, en uno de sus primeros ataques, habían asesinado a los padres de James cuando este tenia diez años y desde entonces se había criado con sus abuelos

Lily, por su parte, creía que había superado la fase de querer asesinar a Moon cada vez que pasaba por su lado cuando al volver de la ronda de prefectos al lunes siguiente se encontró a Katie llorando en la sala común junto a su hermana.

-¿Qué ocurre, Katie?- pregunto

-Se ha presentado a las pruebas para cazadora.- respondió Jack que tenia su brazo alrededor de los hombros de su amiga.

-¿Y que tal?- pregunto Lily, imaginando que su amiga se había hecho el ridículo por los nervios o algo parecido.

-Pues muy bien. Katie ha marcado los cinco puntos que debía marcar mientras los demás solo marcaron uno o dos.- explico Sarah. Lily no entendía porque entonces su amiga estaba tan indignada.

-Entonces¿Cuál es el problema?

-¿El problema?- exclamo Katie levantándose tan repentinamente que Jack por poco se cae del sillón.- El problema es que Potter no me ha cogido. No me ha cogido porque ha elegido a Moon.


	3. Capitulo 3: Aurores

**Disclaimer:**Lo que os suene es de Rowling. Lo que no, es mio…

**CAPITULO 3: Aurores **"_Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a echar tantísimo de menos sus acosos por los pasillos…"_

Si había algo capaz de alterar los nervios de Lily, además de la risita tonta de Moon (eso era mas reciente) era las injusticias. ¿Desde cuando las pijas descerebradas juegan al Quidditch? Pero cuando intento quejarse a la profesora McGonnagall, esta le dejo claro que el capitán tiene derecho a elegir a los componentes del equipo como juzgue conveniente y por tanto, no podía hacer nada.

-Bueno, McGonnagall no puede hacer nada.- puntualizo Sarah cuando Lily les contó lo que le había dicho la profesora.

-Pero nosotras si…- comento Lily. Ambas sonrieron intercambiando miradas de complicidad.

-Chicas, dejadlo.- intervino Katie, que jugaba con Jack al ajedrez.- Prometedme que no haréis nada. Solo es Quidditch.

Las chicas parecían desilusionadas.

-Como quieras.- murmuro Sarah, sentándose junto a su hermana.

-Pero Katie, no solo es Quidditch.- protesto Lily sentándose también.- Se trata de las injusticias y…

-De Potter y Moon.- acabo Sarah.

-¡Exacto¿Qué?- Lily se volvió hacia sus amigos. Los tres la miraban.- ¿Qué pasa?

-¡Lily!- la llamo una voz desde el otro lado del retrato.

-¿Si?- dijo contenta de evitar la conversación y las miradas de sus amigos mientras se levantaba rápidamente. Era Remus quien la llamaba y Lily nunca se había alegrado tanto de verlo.

-¿Qué pasa?

-Reunión de prefectos en media hora. Lily ¿ya no te acuerdas? Últimamente vives en la parra.

Lily suspiro.

-La verdad es que últimamente me estoy planteando si no deje el sentido común en Surray.

Remus se rió.

-Puede.- dijo. Lily lo miro, sorprendida por la naturalidad con la que le había contestado. Como si el supiera algo.- Anda vamos.

Llegaron con el tiempo justo. Ya estaban allí Monica Dawson y Li Chang, los prefectos de Ravenclaw y Nott y Black, los Slytherin, pero estos no saludaron a los Gryffindor. Lily hubiera deseado que Chang tampoco lo hiciera, ya que últimamente, en su opinión, la saludaba demasiado. Cuando llegaron los prefectos de Hufflepuff (Samantha Diggory y Richard Smith) lo hicieron acompañados por Dumbledore al que por lo visto se habían encontrado por el pasillo.

-Bueno, os preguntareis para que os he llamado.- comenzó Dumbledore.

-Pues si.- replico Black, una chica rubia que Lily suponía que seria prima de Sirius o algo así.- Espero que sea importante.

-Lo es.- dijo Dumbledore muy serio. La escuela de aurores abre sus plazas.- Lily levanto la vista muy interesada, notando que los Slytherin ponían cara de asco.- Quería pediros que hablarais con vuestros compañeros de curso para que no se queda nadie sin plaza ¿De acuerdo?- Todos asintieron, aunque los Slytherin lo hicieron por compromiso.

-Perdone profesor. ¿Hasta cuando es el plazo?- pregunto Lily.

-Hasta la semana que viene. Os mandare a llamar y entonces me traéis la lista de los interesados. Se harán grupos para un cursillo que acabara en una prueba de acceso. Aunque también debo advertir que no todos pasan la prueba de acceso. Es extremadamente difícil, además de un trabajo peligroso. Todos los inscritos deberán estar muy seguros. ¿Ha quedado claro?

Había quedado clarísimo. Lily ya sabia que era difícil, pero nunca imagino que tanto. Acelero el paso para esquivar a Chang que ya venia a hablar con ella y adelanto a Black que se reía con su compañero de una carta de su hermana mayor donde la invitaba a pasar las navidades en su casa para celebrar el 7º cumpleaños de su sobrina. La oyó decir algo parecido a "Como si me importara esa mocosa". Lily salio de la sala junto a su compañero y pensaba en el concepto de familia que tienen algunos cuando oyó la voz de Lupin.

-¿Se lo dices a las chicas y yo a los chicos?- pregunto mientras se dirigían al comedor para cenar. Lily asintió aunque le gustaba mas la idea de que cada uno se lo dijera a sus amigos y que a Britney y a Lizzie las partiera un rayo.- ¿Lo vas a hacer¿Te presentaras?

Lily noto que se le secaba la garganta solo con pensar en la idea pero asintió.

-Yo no se si hacerlo.- musito Remus.- Me gusta todo eso de la defensa, pero me veo mas como profesor que como auror. Me gustan los niños.

-No como a otros…- dijo Lily mientras Black pasaba por su lado despotricando contra Dios sabe que cualidades mágicas extrañas de su sobrina.- Esta debe ser de esas a las que solo le gustan los suyos. Bueno, tu solo recuerda tratar bien a mis hijos.

-No te preocupes. Les invitare a tomar te a mi despacho.- dijo muy serio. Lily se echo a reír.- Por cierto, James se alegrara de esta noticia. Tiene decidido ser auror desde los quince años.

-¿Ah si?- pregunto Lily intentando no mostrar interés para que sonara como una pregunta de cortesía.

-Si. Esta obsesionado con la idea de evitar que le ocurra a mas gente lo que le ocurrió a el. Ya sabes…

-Si, ya entiendo.- murmuro ella. ¿Por qué había tenido que recordarle a James, ahora que Dumbledore había conseguido quitárselo de la cabeza unos minutos? Si alguien le hubiera dicho que iba a echar tantísimo de menos sus acosos por los pasillos, hasta el punto de estar deseando verle, Lily le hubiera recordado que no todas las setas se comen.

-Los matare…-susurro Lily de pronto al llegar al Gran Comedor. Sarah y Jack se habían sentado justo al lado de los merodeadores y de Moon, por supuesto.

-¿Cómo has dicho?- pregunto Lupin reprimiendo una media sonrisa.

-¿Qué¿Yo? Nada, nada…- dijo ella intentando disimular y convenciéndose a si misma de que el hecho de que Sarah le guardara el sitio justo al lado de James era casualidad. Aunque era un hecho difícil de creer.

-Hola Lily.- exclamo Jack cuando vio a Lily acercarse y retirar la silla que le habían guardado entre James y Sarah.- ¿Qué quería Dumby?

Lily levanto una ceja mientras todos se rieron.

-Un poco de respeto a tu director, Jacky.- Todos rieron mas que antes.- Quería decirnos que ya están las inscripciones para el cursillo de la prueba de acceso a la academia de aurores.

James dio un respingo y miro a Lily como si ella pudiera concederle tres deseos. Ella intento ignorarlo, pero por poco se le cae la fuente de las patatas. Comer a su lado era peligroso.

-Ya que estamos todos, daos por enterados.- dijo Lupin que había ocupado el asiento que había dejado libre Katie, entre Jack y Sirius y justo enfrente de James.- Ya sabéis que me revienta ir detrás de vosotros en plan niñera.

Sirius se rió.

-¿Tu nuestra niñera? Anda y no me tires de la lengua…

Lily no sabia a lo que se refería Sirius, pero a juzgar por la mirada que le dirigió Lupin, seguro que era algo grave.

-Evans¿Qué hay que hacer para apuntarse?

Lily levanto la mirada con el tenedor a medio camino entre el plato y su boca. Volvió a dejarlo sobre la mesa para evitar el riesgo de que se le cayera.

-Bueno.- contesto ella.- tienes hasta el viernes para pensarlo. Entonces si sigues interesado nos lo dices a Lupin o a mi y nosotros ya llevamos la lista al director.

-Apúntame.- dijo James con expresión decidida.

-¿Estas seguro, James?- pregunto Peter.- Eso es muy chungo. Quien-no-debe-ser-nombrado cada vez es más fuerte…

-Pues por eso.- dijo el girándose para mirar a su amigo.- Como cada vez es mas fuerte debería haber cada vez mas gente para defender a los inocentes ¿no?- Peter puso cara de no estar muy de acuerdo con el, pero Lily por el contrario estaba haciendo verdaderos esfuerzos por no comérselo a besos. No lo hizo, entre otras cosas, porque su novia empezó a hacerlo en ese mismo momento, aunque por motivos muy diferentes.

-¿Por qué quieres ser auror, Jimmy? Eso es muy peligroso.- dijo Moon, con voz melosa cuando por fin dejo respirar al chico.

-Es lo que siempre he querido.- respondió el, intentando quitarse los brazos de su novia de alrededor de su cuello.- Y ya te he dicho que no me llames Jimmy.

Sirius se rió. Britney lo miro ofendida y siguió intentando "razonar" con su novio.

-¡Nadie en su sano juicio entraría en la escuela de aurores con los tiempos que corren!

-Yo voy a hacerlo.- dijo Lily en tono desafiante mirando a Moon por encima del hombro de James. Sus amigos la miraron sorprendidos. Nunca les había contado nada de eso.

Britney sonrió con suficiencia.

-Lo que yo decía. Nadie en su sano juicio.

Lily no había sentido nunca tantos deseos de pegarle como hasta ese momento y eso ya era decir mucho, así que tragándose lo que deseaba decirle a esa niñata egocéntrica, Lily se levanto para irse, pero James la agarro del brazo. A Moon se le borro la sonrisita.

-Britney, así, leyendo entre líneas, deduzco que piensas que es una locura defender lo que creemos.

Moon agacho la cabeza intentando parecer avergonzada cuando Sirius salto.

-Leyendo entre líneas, puede, pero yendo al grano, ha llamado loca a Evans.

-Canuto, no azuces.- dijo Lupin tranquilamente mientras la expresión de culpabilidad de Britney no pude resistir más y sonrió. Lily consiguió deshacerse del brazo de James.

-Dejadlo, no me importa lo que esta Barbie diga de mi.- Moon, Sirius, James y Sarah pusieron cara de no saber que demonios era eso.- además.- añadió mirando a James.- No necesito que nadie me defienda, gracias.

James se limpio la boca con la servilleta con total tranquilidad.

-Si te refieres a lo de cogerte del brazo con ha sido con idea de defenderte. Salta a la vista que no lo necesitas para nada.- dijo poniéndose en pie y mirándola a los ojos.- Ha sido para proteger a Britney.- añadió antes de irse dejando a Lily clavada en el sitio y sin saber si tomarse eso como una ofensa o como un cumplido.


	4. Capitulo 4: En el baño de los prefectos

**Disclaimer: **Todo lo que os suene es propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

**CAPITULO 4: Sorpresas en el baño de los prefectos** _"Tranquila, que no me voy a meter contigo en la bañera"_

Cuando llegaron esa noche a la Sala Común, Lily todavía estaba dándole vueltas a las palabras de James, a pesar de que no tenían importancia. Sabia que era una tontería pero no podía evitarlo. La voz de Sarah la saco de su mundo análogo.

-¿Qué es eso de que quieres ser auror? Por favor, dime que solo lo has dicho para fastidiar a Moon. Dime que no hablabas en serio…

Lily, que había aterrizado de golpe, miro a su amiga enfadada.

-¡Pues claro que va en serio¿Por qué iba a decirlo si no? Y además, no se porque iba yo a querer fastidiar a Moon.- añadió deseando que su amiga no contestara. Afortunadamente no lo hizo.

-¿Y desde cuando quieres tu ser auror?- pregunto Jack, que parecía tan desconcertado como Sarah.- Es muy peligroso, Lily, y mas para ti.

Lily fijo sus verdes ojos en el, muy enfadada por el tono que había empleado su amigo. Jack parecía intimidado por su mirada.

-¿Peligroso¿Y eso por que¿Por mi origen muggle?

Su amigo asintió.

-¡Lily, razona!- estallo Sarah.- Esta muriendo muchísima gente. Nadie va a apuntarse a ese cursillo. Es un suicidio.

-¡Hay mas gente intere…!- empezó Lily, pero Sarah la corto.

-¡Si¡Es cierto¡Hay alguien tan loco como tu en el colegio! Felicidades por encontrarle.- respondió irónicamente.

Lily se levanto y salio por el hueco del retrato. Jack salio tras ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto suavemente poniéndole una mano sobre el hombro. Ella no contesto.- Oye, no se lo tomes en cuenta. Sarah te quiere mucho y se preocupa por ti, pero si es lo que realmente quieres, te apoyaremos.

Lily no contesto, pero se seco la lagrimas y abrazo a su amigo preguntándose a si misma si le había dolido mas lo referente al tema de la academia de aurores o la insinuación sobre James.

-Perdonad, pero hay gente que intenta entrar en Sala Común.

Lily se soltó del abrazo de Jack al oír la voz de Moon, que como siempre llevaba cogido a James del brazo como si temiera que se le escapara.

-Por supuesto.- dijo Lily apartándose de delante del retrato.- Pasad, todo vuestro.

Moon pasó altivamente por su lado tirando de James. Lily le miro, pero el evito mirarla a la cara.

-La próxima vez a ver si buscas un lugar más discreto para pelar la pava, Evans.

Lily parpadeo sorprendida. ¿Pelar la pava? Jack estallo en carcajadas una vez que el retrato se cerró.

-Mira quien fue a hablar.- consiguió decir. Lily también se echo a reír.

………………………………………………………………………

Esa semana paso volando. Lily había hecho las paces con Sarah, que tal y como decía Jack, la apoyaba en su decisión y además se respiraba en el ambiente que se acercaba el partido de Quidditch contra Slytherin. Katie parecía mas tranquila por lo de la elección de cazadora, pero Lily tuvo que resistir más de un impulso para no ir a los entrenamientos. No le gustaba el Quidditch y tal vez resultara demasiado obvio a lo que iba.

Esa tarde, Lily tenia que llevarle a Dumbledore la lista de alumnos de Gryffindor que querían ser aurores. Solo James y ella. Aunque, cuanto más lo pensaba, mejor sonaba eso. Así que cuando salio de clase de Transformaciones, Lily se dirigió a la sala de profesores para comunicarle a Dumbledore los nombres de los interesados. Cuando llego, Chang y Smith ya estaban allí.

-Señorita Evans, por favor, dígame que se inscriben los nueve Gryffindor.

-Solo dos, señor.- murmuro Lily.- James Potter y yo. Lo siento.

Dumbledore suspiro.

-En fin, pues ya sois tres. El señor Shacklebolt y ustedes dos. Ni el señor Nott ni la señorita Black se han presentado aquí, así que intuyo que no hay ningún Slytherin interesado.

A Lily le hubiera sorprendido mucho lo contrario.

-¿Quién dará las clases, profesor¿Usted?

-No señorita Evans. Tomaran clases particulares con el profesor Moody los sábados por la mañana. Comunique a su compañero que la primera clase será mañana a las nueve.- Lily asintió con la cabeza.- Chang, comuníqueselo usted al señor Shacklebolt. Podéis iros.

Lily salio rápidamente de la sala y corrió escaleras arriba hasta la Sala Común, a donde llego sin ni siquiera aliento para decir la contraseña. Cuando atravesó el retrato descubrió el revuelo que se había montado en la Sala Común. Por lo visto, se había programado una visita a Hogsmade para Hallowen, osea, el domingo.

-¡Lily, mira¡Visita a Hogsmade!- grito Sarah yendo a su encuentro.- ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?- pregunto cuando noto por la expresión de su amiga que aquello no le importaba demasiado. Lily le hizo un gesto con la mano indicando que esperara y se sentó con sus amigos frente al fuego, intentando todavía recuperar el aliento.

-La primera clase es mañana a las nueve.- explico cuando pudo hablar coherentemente.- Y solo estamos tres personas. Un tal Shacklebolt de Ravenclaw, Potter y yo.

-¿Y quien os da las clases¿Dumbledore?- pregunto Jack, levantando la vista de su libro de pociones.

-No. Moody. ¿Habéis visto a Potter?

-Esta entrenando.- contesto su amigo volviendo al libro.- Y no me extraña. Con esa cazadora…

Lily sonrió

-¿Para que lo quieres?- pregunto Sarah con una sonrisita. Lily levanto una ceja.

-Dumbledore me ha pedido que le avise.- dijo levantándose.- Pero visto que primero tiene que enseñar a jugar a Quidditch a la "Barbie Cazadora", voy a darme un baño. Si le veis se lo decís vosotros.

-Eso, eso, tu restriéganos tus privilegios de prefecta…- le replico Sarah mientras Lily subía a la habitación a por ropa limpia. Aun seguía murmurando cuando bajó.

-¡Y procura quedarte donde hagas pie!- le grito mientras su amiga salía por el retrato.

……………………………………………………………………..

Cuando Lily llego al baño de los prefectos abrió todos los grifos a la vez como hacia siempre y se recogió el pelo para evitar que se le mojara. Cuando estaba casi llena, apago los grifos, se desnudo y se metió en el agua intentando relajarse y no pensar. No habían pasado ni cinco minutos cuando la puerta del baño se abrió. Lily abrió los ojos de golpe. Era James.

-Perdona. No sabia que estuviera ocupado.- dijo al ver a Lily mientras ella se hundía en el agua hasta la barbilla, lamentando no haber llenado aun más la bañera.

-¡Potter¿Qué haces aquí¿Desde cuando eres prefecto?

-Soy capitán de Quidditch, que para el caso es lo mismo. Y obviamente venia a bañarme.- dijo el tranquilamente.- No sabia que estuvieras aquí.

-Pues ya lo ves. Vete.- dijo con al agua casi entrándole por la nariz debido a lo mucho que se estaba hundiendo.

Pero en lugar de irse, el chico entro y cerró la puerta.

-Espero que no te moleste que me quede. Es que quería hablar contigo.- dijo sentándose al borde de la bañera. Lily, que notaba que la cara le ardía, no salía de su asombro.

-¿Es que no ves que me estoy bañando¡Sal!- dijo alejándose todo lo que pude de el.

-será solo un momento. ¿Qué te ha dicho Dumbledore?

-¿Qué!- Lily tuvo el impulso de salir de la bañera y echarlo a empujones, pero afortunadamente se contuvo.

James la miro levantando una ceja.

-Tranquila, que no me voy a meter contigo en la bañera…- dijo el con un tono de voz que a Lily le pareció sarcástico.- Solo quería saber lo que ha dicho Dumbledore.

Lily suspiro.

-Que mañana a las nueve estés en el despacho del profesor Moody.- contesto ella al darse cuenta de que el chico no se iría hasta que le contestara.

-Muy bien, gracias.- dijo el levantándose.- Ah, y si no te importa, me paso en media hora que necesito un baño. Si no, Brit no me dejara acercarme.

A Lily le costo unos segundos comprender lo que había querido decir. La palabra "Brit" había resonado en sus oídos con más fuerza que las demás.

-No te preocupes, estará libre.

-Genial.- dijo James acercándose a la puerta.- Yo que tu no le diría a tu novio que he estado aquí vaya a pensar lo que no es.

Lily se quedo pensando cuando el salio del baño. ¿Novio? Ya salía del agua cuando la puerta volvió a abrirse y Lily volvió a sumergirse rápidamente.

-Por cierto Evans.- dijo James asomando de nuevo la cabeza.- te queda bien el pelo recogido.

James cerró de nuevo la puerta dejando a Lily pensando que seria tentador evitar que James se bañara si así "Brit" no se le acercaba.

………………………………………………

A las nueve en punto de la mañana siguiente, Lily, James y el chico de Ravenclaw esperaban en la puerta del despacho del profesor Moody. La primera clase resulto ser una simple charla sobre lo difícil que era llegar a ser auror, y que, incluso consiguiéndolo era mas difícil aun conseguir que te dieran la oportunidad de demostrar que eras bueno. Por el tono de voz de Moody, Lily supuso que eso era justamente lo que le había pasado a el. Cuando por fin les dijo que podían irse era casi mediodía.

-¿Qué vas a hacer mañana?- pregunto James mientras se dirigían a la Sala Común después de haberse despedido de Shacklebolt. A Lily le dio un vuelco el corazón.

-¿Mañana?

-Si. Es Hallowen y habíamos pensado en salir todos los Gryffindor juntos a tomar algo para celebrar que es nuestro último año. Si no tienes planes con Jack, claro.

Lily miro extrañada a James. ¿Por qué iba ella a tener planes con Jack? Una fugaz idea se le paso por la cabeza. ¿Estaría celoso? El DIA anterior, en el baño, también había insinuado algo…

-además hay un propósito secreto.- continuo James con una sonrisilla. A Lily se le acelero el corazón aun más.

-¿Cuál?- dijo con la boca casi seca.

- Es que a Remus le gusta tu amiga Sarah.- Lily sintió como si el techo de Hogwarts se le cayera encima.- Pero no se lo digas ¿vale? Es que es cabezota y no lo quiere reconocer.- dijo el entrando por el retrato de la Señora Gorda mientras Lily se preguntaba quien demonios le mandaba hacerse ilusiones.


	5. Capitulo 5: El partido contra Slytherin

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes y lugares que os suenen son de Rowling. Los que no, son mios.

**CAPITULO 5: El partido contra Slytherin **_"No habria admitido que estaba loca por James ni siquiera ante su madre"_

Al final, tal y como había sugerido James, todos los Gryffindor pasaron juntos en día en Hogsmade, aunque sin ningún provecho para lo que el chico había denominado "propósito secreto". Remus no había mirado a Sarah en todo el DIA ni ella le había hecho el más mínimo caso. Así que la salida solo sirvió para que Lily se pusiera de los nervios cada vez que James llamaba Brit a Moon.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, Sarah se derrumbo en el sillón mas cercano mientras Lily lo hacia a su lado

-Vaya mierda de día…- susurro la rubia mientras se quitaba las botas.

-Y que lo digas…- contesto Lily en el mismo tono.

-Y a todo esto, ¿donde se ha metido el traidor de Jack?- pregunto Sarah.- Desapareció cuando salimos de "Las tres escobas".

-Creo que se quedo hablando con Katie.- contesto Lily.

-Da igual. Como si se queda hablando con el ministro de Magia. Es un traidor.

Lily se rió. Parecía que Sarah no se había dado cuenta, pero desde que el curso comenzó, Jack las solía "traicionar" de esa forma.

-Oye…- comenzó Lily suavemente, siendo consciente de que no era la persona mas adecuada para preguntarle eso.- Sarah, por curiosidad ¿te gusta Remus?

Sarah la miro. Pero cuando Lily pensó que iba a ponerse roja, a gritarle que a ella que le importaba, o lo peor de todo, a hacerle una pregunta parecida, su amiga sonrió.

-¡Pues claro! ¿Ahora te enteras?

Lily abrió la boca sorprendida. Su amiga sin embargo se echo hacia atrás sin añadir nada más, acomodándose en el sillón y cerrando los ojos. Lily miro a Sarah admirando la tranquilidad con la que admitía ese tipo de cosas. Ella no habría admitido que estaba loca por James ni siquiera ante su madre.

Imito a su amiga y se acomodo en el sofá. Inconscientemente, suspiro sonoramente, pero su amiga hizo como si no hubiera notado nada, aunque Lily habría jurado que la había visto sonreír por el rabillo del ojo.

……………………………………………………………

Pasaron dos semanas mas entre clases pensando en James, rondas de prefectos deseando encontrarse con James y charlas con sus amigas intentando no pensar en James. Pero lo más duro eran las agotadoras clases para la prueba de acceso que compartía con James. Lily aun no había decidido si eso era lo mejor o lo peor.

Aquel sábado llego a la Sala Común particularmente agotada. Bajo supervisión ministerial, Moody les había aplicado a los tres la maldición Imperius con el propósito de que aprendieran a resistirla. Lily fue la única en no conseguirla y se había dedicado a pasearse por el aula practicando ballet durante casi media hora. Pero cuando atravesó el retrato descubrió que ella era la única agotada, ya que toda la Sala Común bullía de excitación. Esa tarde se celebraría el partido contra Slytherin y los alumnos ya habían colocado las pertinentes decoraciones dando por hecha la victoria de Gryffindor.

Lily se sentó junto a Katie y Sarah que jugaban al ajedrez (Katie le daba una espectacular paliza a su hermana mayor) cuando todo el mundo empezaba a salir por el hueco del retrato. Lily consulto su reloj. Solo faltaba media hora para el partido.

-Chicas ¿vamos a verlo?- dijo Jack que bajaba de su habitación en ese justo momento y se sentaba junto a Lily.

La pelirroja iba a asentir y ya se estaba levantando cuando la voz de Sarah la hizo volver a sentarse.

-No.- Lily se volvió a mirarla.- Paso de ir a ver como Gryffindor hace el ridículo por culpa de una pija que juega en un puesto que debió ser de mi hermana y de un capitán que es un capullo. Lily vamos a dar una vuelta.- dijo levantándose, seguida por Katie que acababa de hacerle jaque mate.

Lily aun asombrada por la parrafada que acababa de soltar su amiga, no tuvo tiempo de responder.

-A lo mejor Lily quiere ir a ver el partido.- puntualizo Jack. Sarah se rió.

-¡Por favor, Jack! Parece mentira que no conozcas a Lily. ¿Desde cuando le interesa a ella el Quidditch? No tiene ningún interés ¿o si?

Lily tenía interés en ir. Muchísimo además. Era cierto que el deporte en si no le suscitaba el más mínimo interés, pero no podía decir lo mismo acerca de cierto buscador. Pero como Lily tenia la ligera sospecha de que lo que Sarah buscaba era oírla reconocer ese interés, negó con la cabeza.

Sarah pareció decepcionada pero se quedo conforme. Los cuatro bajaron con los demás, pero se separaron de la multitud y se acomodaron junto al lago. Desde allí se veía perfectamente el campo de Quidditch y, a pesar de que no se distinguía nada, Lily no podía evitar que su mirada se dirigiera allí de vez en cuando.

Sarah pareció notarlo.

-Lily, si quieres ver el partido…- esta se sobresalto casi imperceptiblemente.

-Pues claro que no…- dijo arrojando una piedra al lago y haciéndola rebotar para evitar mirar a su amiga.

Después de media hora mas de conversaciones que Lily no escucho, vieron a la multitud cabizbaja que se dirigía al castillo y les indicaba que el partido había finalizado. Y a juzgar por la apariencia, Gryffindor había perdido. Lily distinguió a Shacklebolt entre la multitud y lo llamo. El chico se acerco a ellos.

-Hola Kingsley.- saludo Lily.- ¿Qué tal el partido?

-¿No lo has visto? Pues mejor… Gryffindor ha perdido.

Los chicos se miraron unos a otros.

-¿Perdido?- pregunto Katie.- Pero eso no puede ser…

-Como se nota que no has visto jugar a la nueva cazadora, Katie.- dijo el. Lily noto que Jack se puso rígido al ver que Kingsley conocía a su amiga.- Es tan mala que James no podía concentrarse en lo suyo y al final perdió la snitch. Gryffindor ha perdido 200 a 20.

Katie dejo escapar una expresión malsonante.

-¿Potter no ha cogido la snitch? Pues se debe estar cortando las venas.- comento Sarah. Kingsley se rió.

-Pues probablemente. Bueno, ya me voy. Lily nos vemos en clase. Hasta luego Katie.- dijo antes de irse.

-Hemos perdido.- dijo Sarah. Y a continuación comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Eso le pasa a Potter por gilipollas.

Lily sonrió aunque no le hacia ninguna gracia, especialmente la idea de que James se estuviera cortando las venas. Katie tampoco parecía muy contenta y Jack aun menos. Los cuatro se dirigieron al castillo con Sarah aun riéndose y lamentando ahora el haberse perdido el partido.

-Katie, ¿de que te conoce Shacklebolt?- pregunto Jack de repente. Sarah dejo de reírse y Lily lo miro. Katie sin embargo no se inmuto.

-De la biblioteca.- respondió tranquilamente.- Cuando el año pasado estaba con los TIMOS iba allí muy a menudo a estudiar así que un DIA coincidimos y el se ofreció a ayudarme con transformaciones ya que yo estaba un poco pegada.

-¡Ah!- exclamo Jack molesto.- Y si necesitabas ayuda, ¿por qué no me la pediste?

Katie lo miro perpleja.

-No se, Jack. Fue algo espontáneo… Yo estaba agobiada, el chico estaba cerca y se ofreció a echarme una mano, eso es todo.

-¡Anda! Pues fue todo un detalle…- mascullo el, visiblemente celoso.

-Jack, ¿se puede saber a que viene esto?- pregunto Katie enfadada. Lily había comenzado a sentirse fuera de lugar hacia ya un rato y a juzgar por la cara de Sarah, ahora ella también.

-¿Qué a que viene? ¿Qué a que viene?- dijo el buscando las palabras.- Pues… pues… ¡bah! Olvídalo.

Y diciendo esto se alejo a la carrera de las chicas, que se habían quedado sin habla. Especialmente Katie.

…………………………………………………………………….

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común el ambiente estaba tan cargado que se podía cortar la tensión con un cuchillo. Jack ya estaba allí, en su sitio de siempre, enfrascado en su libro de pociones cuando las chicas se sentaron a su lado. El ni siquiera levanto la vista.

-Jack,- empezó Katie.- creo que…

Pero no llegaron a saber lo que creía Katie ya que el hueco del retrato se abrió de par en par dejando entrar los gritos de Potter y Moon.

-¡No puedes hacerme esto, James! ¡Soy tu novia!- protesto la chica dando una patada al suelo.

-Si, y a veces me pregunto por que…

Moon casi se echa a llorar.

-¡No me puedes echar del equipo por una derrota!

James se rió.

-Puedo y debo, cariño. Puedo y debo.

Moon se echo a llorar. A esas alturas, todo Gryffindor estaba en absoluto silencio.

-¡Si te importa mas el Quidditch que yo, es que no me quieres!

Eso fue demasiado para los nervios de James.

-¿Sabes? Puede que tengas razón…- replico el, en tono convencido.

-¿Ah si? ¡Pues hemos terminado!- dijo ella subiendo a su habitación y dando un portazo. Lily pensó que esa noche fijo que dormían sin puerta.

-¡Bien!- grito James, aunque Moon ya se había ido. Luego se dirigió hacia donde estaban Lily y sus amigos, pero el no la miro.- Foster, si aun te interesa el puesto de cazadora es tuyo.

Katie solo asintió.

……………………………..

**Queria agradeceros a todos los que me habeis mandado reviews. Muchas gracias, no sabeis la ilusion que me hace.**


	6. Capitulo 6: El cumpleaños de Lily

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes son de Rowling, excepto los que no os suenen de nada a excepcion de haberlos visto en capitulos anteriores a este, que son mios

**CAPITULO 6: El cumpleaños de Lily _"_**_Te mandé un ramo de flores cada 16 de noviembre durante los últimos tres años."_

La noticia de que Katie era la nueva cazadora de Gryffindor fue tan bien acogida por los chicos que incluso a Jack se le paso el enfado y la levanto en brazos haciéndola girar en cuando James salio de la Sala Común.

Lily también estaba muy contenta, casi eufórica. Lo de Katie la alegraba, pero lo que realmente le provocaba ganas de ir bailando claqué por los pasillos era el hecho de que James había roto con Moon.

Una semana después, mientras Lily dormía tranquilamente, ya que había dejado de soñar lo de ser dama de honor, su amiga la despertó airándole un cojeen.

-¡Hey dormilona! ¡Que llegas tarde a clase de Moody!

Lily se levanto de golpe. Cuando lo hizo vio a su amiga sonriendo y con un paquete en la mano.

-¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS!- grito. Lily se puso la mano en el oído. Probablemente habría perdido el 50 de capacidad auditiva.

-Calla, que vas a despertar a "Miss Hogwarts" y a la 1º Dama de honor…- susurro al ver que Moon se revolvía en la cama.

-¡Y eso a mi que mas me da! No todos los días es el cumpleaños de mi mejor amiga. Y la mayoría de edad además… 17 años… Mi pequeñina esta hecha una mujer.- dijo abrazando a Lily con falsa emoción. Esta se echo a reír.- Toma, espero que te guste.

Sarah le tendió un paquete envuelto en papel rosa con corazones. Lily miro a su amiga aguantando la risa al ver el envoltorio.

-¿Qué quieres? Es el único que tenían en la tienda. Si no te gusta le pones un moño…- dijo haciéndose la ofendida.

-Lo que le faltaba es el moño.- dijo Lily, mientras abría el paquete sonriendo. El contenido le encanto. Eran dos preciosas horquillas de plata adornadas con piedrecillas brillantes.

-Muchas gracias, Sarah.- dijo volviéndola a abrazar.- ¿Qué hora es? ¿Llego tarde?

-Pues no creo. Te desperté a las siete.

Lily abrió mucho los ojos.

-Te matare… Me has despertado a las siete de la mañana.- dijo acomodando la almohada para volver a dormir, pero Sarah no se lo permitió. La copio del brazo y la arrastro fuera de la habitación.- Déjame en paz, que no tengo clase hasta las nueve…

Sarah la arrastro hasta la Sala Común donde Jack y Katie esperaban con una tarta de chocolate.

-¡FELICIDADES!- gritaron los dos a la vez tan fuerte que Lily temió que despertaran a todo Gryffindor.

La chica, ya espabilada (que remedio le quedaba) se sentó con sus amigos a comer pastel y a abrir sus regalos: unos pendientes a juego con las horquillas, regalo de Katie y un libro regalo de Jack. Cuando más a gusto estaba, oyó los pasos de alguien que bajaba por las escaleras.

-Buenos días James.- saludo Jack. Lily se volvió instintivamente.- ¿Te hemos despertado?

-Vosotros no, el despertador. Tengo clase hoy. ¿Bajas conmigo?- añadió dirigiéndose a Lily.

-¡Las clases!- exclamo ella.- ¿Qué hora es?

Rápidamente miro el reloj de la pared. Eran las nueve menos veinte y ella aun estaba en pijama.

-Ya te veré en clase, Evans.- murmuro el saliendo por el hueco del retrato mientras Lily subía rápidamente a cambiarse sin dejar de repetirse a si misma lo idiota que era.

……………………………………………………………

Finalmente, Lily llego diez minutos tarde a clase. Llamo a la puerta casi con temor.

-¡Adelante!

Lily entro en el aula, temiendo una charla de Moody sobre lo importante que es para un auror el ser puntual y tomarse las cosas en serio, pero para su sopesa, no dijo nada. Aun así Lily intento justificarse.

-Perdone profesor, yo…

-Tranquila señorita Evans. El señor Potter ya me ha explicado los problemas que ha tenido con esos chicos de primero. Así que por favor, siéntese para que podamos comenzar la clase.

Lily se había quedado helada. James la había justificado ante Moody. Ella le miro y el sonrió, así que le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

Lily jamás recordaría lo que se supone que había aprendido ese día ya que se paso la mañana en las nubes mientras dirigía inevitables miradas a su compañero. Miradas que apartaba en cuanto se daba cuenta de adonde miraba. Cuando al fin termino la clase, Lily salio como siempre, directa a la Sala Común.

-¡Hey Evans! ¡Lily!- Ella se volvió. James se habría paso entre un grupo de chicos de tercero.- Espera un momento.

Lily se paro, esperando a que el la alcanzara.

-Ven un momento.- dijo el cociéndola suavemente del brazo. Se alejo del pasillo principal y paro junto a uno de los ventanales.- Toma

James saco un paquetito de la mochila y se lo dio sonriendo. Lily lo sostuvo unos momentos entre las manos sin acabar de creerse la situación.

-Feliz cumpleaños. ¡Vamos, ábrelo!

Esas palabras hicieron reaccionar a Lily, que rasgo el papel para descubrir a un pequeño osito de peluche que lucia una enorme L blanca sobre su camiseta roja.

-Es precioso. Muchas gracias.- dijo mirándole a los ojos.- Pero ¿como te has acordado?

James se rió.

-Te mandé un ramo de flores cada 16 de noviembre durante los últimos tres años. Como para que se me olvide…

Lily se enfado consigo misma al oír esas palabras de James. Era verdad. Los tres años anteriores había recibido un ramo de rosas el DIA de su cumpleaños. Un ramo de rosas que ella había tirado directamente a la basura. De repente se sintió muy triste.

-Bueno, ¿y que mas te han regalado?- pregunto el animadamente mientras se apoyaba en el dintel del ventanal.

-Bueno, aun no he recibido el regalo de mis padres, pero mis amigos me han regalado un libro, unos pendientes y estas horquillas.- dijo señalándose la cabeza.

-A ver…- dijo el mientras ponía su mano sobre su cabeza y la bajaba por su pelo.- Son preciosas. Y te quedan muy bien.

Lily no podía apartar los ojos de los de James. El también la miraba, sin apartar todavía la mano de su pelo.

-En fin…- susurro el, acercándose. Lily cerro los ojos, sintiendo cerca el aliento de James… que la beso en la mejilla.- Feliz cumpleaños, Evans.

Lily abrió los ojos, decepcionada, frustrada y furiosa consigo misma mientras James se alejaba. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan idiota para creer que iba a besarla? Lily suspiro pensando que había hecho el ridículo cuando miró el osito de peluche que sostenía en su mano y sonrió. Al fin y al cabo, no había salido tan mal. Tal vez no estuviera todo perdido…

Cuando llego a la habitación, Lily puso al pequeño oso sobre su cama y desenvolvió los regalos que Mara había traído desde casa: una pulsera de oro de sus padres y un precioso gorrito de lana de su hermana mayor. Sonrió y se tumbo en la cama. Aquel había sido sin duda uno de sus mejores cumpleaños.

-Sin duda…- murmuro, recordando su conversación con James antes de quedarse profundamente dormida.

…………………………………………………

Los días continuaron pasando como siempre excepto por una pequeña novedad. James ahora se quedaba hablando con Lily después de clase, iban juntos a las clases de Moody e incluso se sentaban juntos a comer. Lily, que ya había superado eso de estrellar contra el suelo la fuente de las patatas, estaba encantadísima con la situación. Incluso habían pasado de llamarse Evans y Potter a ser tan solo Lily y James sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Lily estudiaba en la biblioteca cuando alguien se sentó a su lado. Ella se giro rápidamente con una sonrisa preparada. Pero no era quien ella esperaba, sino Remus.

-Ah… Eres tú.

-Pues si.- respondió el. Luego sonrió.- ¿Decepcionada?

-Tal vez…- murmuro distraídamente.- Oye, ¿te importa que te haga una pregunta?

-Tú dirás.

-James me dijo que te gusta Sarah. ¿Es verdad?

Lupin la miro incomodo.

-Puede ser…- dijo el.- "Vaya con el bocazas de James…"- murmuró.

-¿Entonces por que no se lo dices?- dijo Lily sonriendo.- Ella esta loca por ti.

Su amigo simplemente negó con la cabeza.

-No es tan fácil.

-¿Cómo que no es fácil?- pregunto asombrada.- Ella te gusta, tu le gustas. ¿Cuál es el problema? Lo que tienes que hacer…

Lupin golpeo la mesa con la mano.

-Mira Lily, lo ultimo que necesito es que alguien que no es capaz de reconocer que esta enamorada me de consejos amorosos ¿vale? No sabes de la misa la mitad, así que no te metas donde no te importa.- dijo Remus antes de salir dando un portazo.


	7. Capitulo 7: En el campo de Quidditch

**Disclaimer: **Lo de siempre. Que los mejores personajes son de Rowling… jeje. Y perdon por tardar tanto…

**CAPITULO 7: Confesiones en el campo de Quidditch **_"A Lily le parecio que Moon la habia mirado de forma extraña"_

Cuando Lily llegó a la Sala Común, las palabras de Remus seguían dándole vueltas en la cabeza. En la parte que le tocaba, sabía que tenía razón, pero nunca le había visto alterado. Cuando se resigno a no entender y estaba sacando el tintero para terminar el trabajo de Transformaciones, Sarah irrumpió en la Sala Común y se la llevo a rastras a ver entrenar a Katie. Se sentaron junto al campo de Quidditch, pero el equipo continuaba dentro.

-¿Dónde estará la peña?- dijo mirando el reloj.- Da igual. Oye Lily ¿qué te pasa? Estás rara. Como si supieras algo que yo no se…

Lily evito mirar a su amiga. Su intuición era impresionante.

-No, solo es que estoy cansada.

-Ah bueno…- dijo poco convencida.- ¡Anda mira! Ya entra el equipo.

Katie las vio y se acerco a ellas sonriendo.

-¿Qué tal? ¿Habéis venido a verme?

-Yo si.- dijo Sarah.- Lo de esta es discutible.- añadió señalándola con la cabeza. Lily miro a su amiga notando que se sonrojaba. ¿Cómo podía tener tanto morro, cuando había sido ella misma la que la había casi arrastrado al estadio?- Oye hermanita, ¿tardareis mucho?

-Como una hora. ¿Vais a esperar todo el rato?

-Tú no te preocupes.- dijo Sarah tranquilamente.- Mientras tú entrenas, yo voy sometiendo a nuestra amiga Evans a un interrogatorio exhaustivo. Ya te contare.

Lily se quedo blanca, esperando que su amiga bromeara, pero en cuanto Katie se acerco al resto del equipo, Sarah se volvió hacia ella.

-¿Cuándo me lo vas a contar, Lily?

-¿Contar? ¿Contar que?- pregunto poniendo la cara mas inocente que pudo, aunque la verdad es que no consiguió gran cosa.

Sarah entorno los ojos maliciosamente.

-¿Pues que va a ser? ¡Que estas enamorada de…!- Lily le tapo la boca. Los gritos de su amiga resonaban por todo el estadio de Quidditch. Sarah se reía a carcajadas mientras todo el equipo, incluido James, se volvieron a mirarlas.

-¡Lo sabia! ¡Lo sabia!

Lily la asesino con la mirada.

-Pues si lo sabias ¿para que preguntas?

-Pues porque quería que me lo contaras tu.- dijo sonriendo.

-Mira quien fue a hablar…- murmuro Lily.

-¿A que te refieres?

-¡No te hagas la loca, Sarah, que te conozco!

-¿Lo dices por Remus?

Lily levanto las cejas.

-Vale, no me mires así. Es que lo mío es… distinto.- parecía que buscaba las palabras con las que justificarse.- En fin, yo no tengo ninguna posibilidad.

Lily la miro sonriendo irónicamente.

-¿Insinúas que yo tengo mas posibilidades que tu?- le pregunto recordando su conversación con Remus de hace un rato y la que tuvo con James hacia unas semanas. Sarah no podía estar más equivocada.

-Por supuesto que si.- dijo sonriendo.- Con lo amigos que os habéis hecho. Además, ya conoces el refrán.

-¿Cuál? ¿El de "Agua que no has de beber…"?

-No tonta.- contesto Sarah riendo.- El de "Donde hubo fuego…"

Lily se dio media vuelta, mirando a James que acababa de alzar el vuelo.

-Fue desde que me dijiste que estaba con Moon.- empezó a explicar casi sin darse cuenta.- Fue muy raro. Y luego los vi besarse y me puse muy celosa. Desde entonces no dejo de pensar en el, sobre todo cuando hace cosas como lo del día de mi cumpleaños. Se que soy estúpida, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Sarah se acerco a ella y le paso el brazo por los hombros.

-No creo que seas estúpida.- dijo sonriendo.- Todo saldrá bien, ya veras.

Lily, que seguía por el cielo la silueta de James, pensó que ojalá su amiga tuviera algo de razón.

…………………………………………………………………………………….

Cuando una hora después, Katie se reunió con ellas, se dirigieron hacia el castillo hablando de tonterías. Lily se sentía mejor después de haberle contado a Sarah todo lo que sentía desde el uno de septiembre, así que por una vez desde que había empezado el curso, no estaba ausente mientras sus amigas estaban de risas.

Cuando llegaron a la puerta del castillo oyeron la voz de James que las llamaba. Las chicas se pararon para que el pudiera alcanzarlas.

-Me gustaría preguntaros una cosa.- dijo James mientras subía las escaleras acompañado por las tres chicas

-Tú dirás.- dijo Sarah sin ningún interés aparente.

-Veréis, mis abuelos tienen una pequeña casa en la montaña y me han dicho que si quiero ir allí con mis amigos a pasar la Navidad no hay problema. ¿Qué decís?

Las chicas miraron a James desconcertadas, especialmente Lily. ¿Las estaba invitando?

-Es que nos esperan en casa.- dijo Katie. Lily miro a Sarah y esta le guiño un ojo.

-Pero nos podemos escaquear- añadió Sarah dando un pequeño codazo a su hermana que la miraba sorprendida.- así que cuenta con nosotras.

James miro a Lily.

-¿Y tu? ¿Vienes?

-Si.- contesto rápidamente, notando que le ardía la cara.- ¿Por qué no?

El chico sonrió.

-Genial. Pues id haciendo la maleta que nos vamos pasado mañana.- comento antes de adentrarse por uno de los pasillos del tercer piso en dirección a una entupida estatua de una bruja tuerta. Las chicas se miraron un momento preguntándose adonde iría y cuando volvieron a mirar había desaparecido pero dejaron de lado el misterio de James y continuaron subiendo las escaleras.

Cuando llegaron a la Sala Común, las chicas encontraron a Jack charlando con sus compañeros de habitación sobre la invitación de James.

-¿Hace mucho frío allí? Es para ver lo que me llevo…- comento Sarah sentándose en el brazo del sillón que ocupaba Sirius.

-¿A vosotras os ha invitado?- pregunto extrañado mientras se volvía a mirar a Sarah.- Los abuelos de James le tienen prohibido llevar a chicas a casa.

-Pues fíjate que cosas. - replico Sarah, mirándole como si Sirius le estuviera prohibiendo ir.- ¿Nos honraras con tu presencia, Black?

-Pues no, tendrás que sobrevivir sin mi.- comento Sirius como si tal cosa.- Ya le dije a mi prima Andrómeda que me pasaría por su casa. Además es el cumpleaños de Nymphadora.

Remus, Jack y Peter sonrieron.

-¿Quién es Nymphadora?- pregunto Katie.

-La prima de Sirius.- contesto Jack.- ¿Cuántos cumple ya? Debe de estar enorme…

Las chicas se miraron unas a otras extrañadas de que su amigo conociera a la prima de Sirius y al parecer, muy bien.

-Cumple siete. Ya le falta menos para venir a Hogwarts. Dice que quiere ser Gryffindor como yo.- dijo visiblemente orgulloso.

-¿Ya ha mostrado poderes mágicos?- pregunto Sarah.

-Uy, si yo os contara… deberíais conocerla. Es un encanto y además, es preciosa. Hasta se ha echado novio ya... Un vecinito suyo.

-No me digas que me ha puesto los cuernos.- comento Remus muy serio. Los chicos empezaron a reírse.

-¿Los cuernos?- se atrevió a preguntar Katie.

-Si. Es que me pidió matrimonio en verano.- explico el tan convencido de lo que decía que todos se partían de risa.- Fijamos fecha para dentro de 20 años. No os riáis. Es que la chica quiere acabar los estudios…

Todos se reían, pero las carcajadas de Sirius sobresalían entre las de sus amigos.

-Si, yo iba a ser el padrino, pero por lo visto se ha roto el compromiso.

La llegada repentina de Moon y Lizzie interrumpieron las risas de los chicos.

-He oído que vais a pasar las Navidades en casa de James.- pregunto Moon intentando parecer casual aunque se notaba a la legua que se había acercado precisamente para preguntar eso.

-Si.- contesto Remus.- ¿Por qué?

Moon no contesto. Lizzie sin embargo se abrazo a Sirius tan repentinamente que estuvo a punto de tirar a Sarah al suelo.

-Cariño, ¿iremos?

-Yo no puedo. Y tu, al menos que James te invite personalmente, tampoco.

La chica se separo de Sirius ofendida y desapareció con su amiga por el hueco del retrato, aunque a Lily le pareció que Moon la había mirado de forma extraña y había sonreído antes de salir.

Un resoplido de Sirius la hizo volverse

-Me estoy empezando a cansar de esta chica.

-¿De quien? ¿De Lizzie Superstar?- pregunto Sarah. Sirius se volvió para mirarla a la cara.- Pues déjala y líate con una inteligente Black. Ya se sabe que los opuestos se atraen.

-¡Que graciosa! Cuando conozcas a alguna inteligente me la presentas

-Conozco a muchas, pero ninguna me ha hecho nada para hacerles yo tal faena.- dijo sonriendo y alborotándole el pelo. Lily sonrió mirando extrañada a su amiga, que inesperadamente tonteaba descaradamente con Sirius. El ruido de un sillón al deslizarse bruscamente por el suelo los sobresalto a todos, especialmente a Sarah, que cayo sobre Sirius.

-Perdonad, me voy a hacer la maleta.- murmuro Remus antes de desaparecer por las escaleras. A Lily le pareció que Sarah sonreía levemente mientras se levantaba.

-Nosotras también.- dijo tirando de su amiga y de su hermana.- Hasta la cena, chicos.- Las chicas siguieron a Sarah escaleras arriba.- ¿Estaba celoso, verdad?- pregunto cuando los chicos no podían oírla. Lily y Katie asintieron.- Genial.

……………………………………………………..

Lily había mandado a Mara a casa con una carta donde explicaba que pasaría las navidades con sus amigos, aunque afortunadamente no especifico donde, e hizo la maleta. Cuando estaba guardando el último jersey, Moon y Lizzie entraron muy emocionadas.

-No me lo puedo creer, Brit.

-Ni yo, pero es verdad. ¡Hemos vuelto! ¡James y yo volvemos a estar juntos!

Lily que en ese momento se encontraba de espaldas a Moon guardando el peine en el neceser, abrió la boca y dejo caer al suelo lo que tenia en la mano. Se apresuro a recogerlo para que sus compañeras no se diesen cuenta, pero estas estaban muy ocupadas comentando lo bien que lo pasarían en casa de James, donde naturalmente habían sido invitadas. Lily cerró la maleta y salio de la habitación sin decir nada, pensando que tal vez no había sido buena idea aceptar esa invitación.

……………………………………………………………………….

Gracias por leerlo… Y por favor, dejadme un review, que me hace ilusion… ;)


End file.
